Джоске Хигашиката/История
Ранняя жизнь Джоске, очевидно, развил свой стенд за кадром в событиях 3 части, когда Джотаро Куджо и его компания отправились в Египет, чтобы убить Дио. В результате того, что Дио пронзает Стрела, Джоске, входящий в Родословную Джостара, развивал стенд, но страдал от лихорадки, как и его двоюродная сестра Холи. Затем его спас ученик старшей школы с помпадуром, который бросил свое пальто под машину его матери, чтобы позволить их машине безопасно проехать по снегу. Это очень повлияло на характер Джоске. Несокрушимый алмаз (1999) Встреча с Джотарo Апрельским днем 1999 года Джоске противостоит Джотаро, главному герою Крестоносцев звездной пыли. Затем Джотаро говорит, что он - его племянник. На самом деле Джоске был внебрачным сыном Джозефа и японки Томоко Хигашиката. Джоске, казалось, не удивился новостям; он сообщил Джотаро, что давно принял обстоятельства своего рождения. Тем не менее, Джотаро совершает досадную ошибку, оскорбляя прическу Джоске, тем самым провоцируя его на яростную атаку. Джотаро сталкивается со стендом Crazy Diamond, который обладает достаточной скоростью и мощностью, чтобы соответствовать Star Platinum. Он продолжает рассказывать Джоске о второй причине, по которой он пришел в Морио: злой убийца по имени Анджело находится на свободе, и, что еще хуже, у него есть стенд. Джотаро предупреждает Джоске и Коичи Хиросе, который оказывается поблизости, чтобы они остерегались любых признаков этого человека. Затем Джоске идет в Будогаоку, где он присоединяется к первому классу 1-B вместе с Коичи. Первое сражение }}По пути домой Джоске столкнулся с ограблением супермаркета и спас женщину, взятую в заложники. Оказывается, грабитель находился под влиянием Анджело и его водного стенда Aqua Necklace. Разозлившись на вмешательство Джоске, Анджело поклялся найти дом Джоске и убить его семью. На следующий день Джоске удачно схватывает его, но Анджело ловко изменил свой стенд, имитируя бутылку бренди, и заставил деда Джоске Рёхэя выпить из нее. Дед умер, и даже способности Crazy Diamond не смогли его оживить, поэтому Джоске взял на себя роль защитника Морио. Он и Джотаро устроили засаду в доме Хигашикаты, и в течение трех дней пили и ели только воду в бутылках и консервы. Когда начинается дождь, Анжело переносит свой стенд на капли дождя и начинает кипятить воду в доме. Вскоре повсюду пар, и угроза Aqua Necklace неизбежна. Однако Джоске целенаправленно впускает Aqua Necklace в свое тело, проглотив кусочки резиновой перчатки, которую он позже восстанавливает, чтобы поймать вражеский стенд. Анджело, будучи побежденным, рассказывает о том, как таинственный пользователь стенда выпустил в него стрелу и дал стенд, после чего Джоске сливает тело Анджело с камнем, создавая местную достопримечательность. Братья Ниджимура Джоске и Коичи замечают подозрительный дом по дороге в школу, который был разрушен и заброшен. Дом оказывается резиденцией братьев Окуясу и Кейчо, двух пользователей стендов. Бой начинается, когда Кейчо стреляет в Коичи со стрелой, и, хотя Джоске быстро побеждает Окуясу, Кейчо является более жестким противником. Тем не менее, Джоске использует Bad Company Кейчо против него и выигрывает. Затем Джоске и Коичи обнаруживают отца Ниджимура на чердаке, ныне тупого монстра, которого Кейчо, по его словам, пытается убить, чтобы положить конец его страданиям. Джоске удается доказать, что отец все еще имеет разум в нем и что может быть лекарство от его состояния. Тем не менее, на этих троих внезапно нападает Red Hot Chili Pepper, убивает Кейчо и наносит удар по Окуясу. Red Hot Chili Pepper убегает, забрав лук и стрелу. Коичи Хиросе (Echoes) Когда Окуясу и Коичи становятся жертвами стенда Тамами, Джоске спасает их, обнаруживая, что кошка, на которую наехал Коичи, оказалась игрушкой, а затем вылечивает зуб Тамами. Он удивляется, когда видит, как Тамами вручает Коичи свою сумку. Surface Услышав информацию от Тамами Кобаяши, Джоске и Коичи исследуют ученика 3-го курса из их средней школы, Хадзамаду. Стенд Хадзамады, Surface, принимает вид Джоске и отправляется убивать Джотаро Куджо. Благодаря Коичи им удается встретиться с Джотаро до того, как Хадзамада и ложный Джоске дошли до него. В то время как Surface ненадолго удалось получить контроль над телом Джоске, Хадзамада подвергается нападению двух головорезов, которых он разозлил ранее, и вскоре нокаутировал кулаками Джоске. Последний разрушает деревянное тело, которое использовал Surface. Похищение Хиросе Коичи После интенсивного признания в любви Юкако Ямагиши Коичи рассказывает о своих проблемах друзьям Джоске и Окуясу. Чтобы Юкако потеряла к нему интерес, они советуют ему убедить ее, что он не стоит ее времени. Затем Джоске пытается распространить слух, что Коичи - мелкий вор и обманщик. К сожалению, это вызывает обратный эффект, и Коичи был похищен Юкако и доставлен в особняк в дальнем конце Морио. Когда Коичи пропал без вести на следующее утро, Джоске предполагает, что что-то не так. Он и Окуясу получают отчаянный телефонный звонок Коичи и прибывают как раз вовремя, чтобы засвидетельствовать, как он победил Юкако с его новым улучшенным стендом. Траттория Труссарди Однажды днем, Окуясу и Джоске заходят в новый ресторан, так как Окуясу захотелось сходить туда. Тонио Труссарди, единственный работник ресторана приветствует их, обещая совершенно особый курс итальянских блюд, чтобы вылечить бессоницу Окуясу и другие недуги. Подозрения Джоске растут, поскольку блюдо Окуясу вызывает различные странные явления на его теле. Он врывается на кухню, чтобы противостоять Тонио. Тем не менее, Тонио оказался безобидным, но рассердился, что Джоске вошел на кухню, не помыв руки. Как только недоразумение устранено, Джоске и Окуясу представляются Тонио как другие пользователи стендов. Но Джоске вынужден убирать всю кухню Тонио сверху донизу, потому что он ворвался, не соблюдая надлежащую гигиену. Поиски Red Hot Chili Pepper Однажды вечером, из телевизора Джоске появляется Стенд Red Hot Chili Pepper, вступая в битву с ним. Несмотря на то, что Crazy Diamond выглядит сильнее и быстрее, Red Hot Chili Pepper ненадолго преодолевает его и убегает. На следующий день Джоске, Коичи и Окуясу узнают от Джотаро, что отец Джоске, Джозеф, может найти пользователя стенда, но Red Hot Chili Pepper подслушивает их, а затем сбегает. В гавани, в то время как Джотаро и Окуясу встречают Джозефа на его лодке, чтобы защитить его, Джоске встречает пользователя Red Hot Chili Pepper, Акиру Отоиши. Несмотря на то, что Red Hot Chili Pepper является самым мощным, Джоске удается заманить его в ловушку и растворить его электричество в океане, побеждая его. Впоследствии, хотя Акире удается приблизиться к Джозефу, Окуясу побеждает его, и Джоске встречает своего отчужденного отца. Achtung Baby Отношения Джоске и Джозефа поначалу не срастаются: Джоске хочет, чтобы Джозеф покинул Морио как можно скорее. Они отвлекаются, когда встречают невидимого ребенка и должны позаботиться об этом. Когда ребенок падает в пруд, Джозеф режет свое запястье, делая пруд красным от крови, чтобы позволить Джоске обнаружить невидимую девочку, прежде чем она сможет утонуть, тем самым заслуживает уважение Джоске. Правда, он расстроился, когда узнал обо всех деньгах, которые Джозеф потратил на детские принадлежности. Посещение Рохана Однажды Джоске и Окуясу замечают, как Коичи входит в дом знаменитого мангака по имени Рохан Кишибе. Они что-то подозревают, видя, что Коичи ранен, и врываются в дом, но Heaven's Door Рохана позволяет ему превратить любого, кто видит его произведение, в бессильную книгу. Однако Рохан совершает ошибку, оскорбляя прическу Джоске, заставляя его буквально ослепнуть от ярости и стать невосприимчивым к Heaven's Door, после чего Джоске отправляет Рохана в больницу. История прически Джоске раскрывается. Однажды, когда он заболел, его нужно было доставить в больницу, но машина его матери была заблокирована посреди снега. Подросток с помпадуром помог подтолкнуть машину, бросив свою куртку под машину для лучшего сцепления с дорогой и спас Джоске, после чего Джоске до сих пор делает прическу своего спасителя. Охота на Ratt Джотаро зовет Джоске на охоту на крыс, поскольку Акира Отоиши использовал Стрелу на крысе, которая выжила. Джотаро и Джоске охотятся на двух крыс, которые могут растопить любого дротиками. Одна крыса быстро убита, но вторая чуть не убивает Джотаро, прежде чем Джоске застрелит её. Монеты, марки и лотерея Однажды Джоске замечает, что его банковский счет почти пуст, потому что он легкомысленно растратил все свои деньги. Отчаянно нуждаясь в деньгах, он и Окуясу встречают пользователя Стенда Шигечи Янгу, ученика средней школы, чей Harvest может отправляться искать различные предметы. Хотя Джоске и Окуясу придумали план, чтобы разбогатеть благодаря Harvest, жадность Шигечи заставляет их сражаться за 5 000 000 иен. Шигечи в конце концов отвлекается на то, что Джоске разрывает билет на куски, и по глупости отсылает за ними Harvest, оставаясь беззащитным. В конце концов, трое примиряются. Таинственный Кира Йошикаге Однажды Джоске видит, как распадающийся Harvest дает ему пуговицу пиджака, хотя Шигечи недавно был жив и здоров. Призрак Рейми Сугимото подтверждает, что таинственный убийца, который охотился на женщин Морио, ответственен за смерть Шигечи, и каждый союзник Джоске начинает охоту за убийцей. В итоге Джоске вызван Коичи, который столкнулся со стендом, и Джоске прибыл вовремя, чтобы загнать в угол убийцу, которым оказывается Йошикаге Кира. Тем не менее, Кире удается сбежать и изменить свое лицо, используя силу местного косметолога Айи Цуджи. Встреча с пришельцем Однажды, Джосуке и Окуясу встречают самопровозглашенного пришельца Ну Микитакадзо Нши. Поначалу Джоске настроен скептически, но становится убежденным, что Ну - инопланетянин, потому что он не может видеть стенды, несмотря на то, что способен изменять свою форму. Поскольку его мать заморозила его банковский счет, Джоске снова отчаянно нуждается в деньгах и разрабатывает другой план в сотрудничестве с Ну. Джоске играет в кости с Роханом, в которой игральные кости являются работой способности Ну, но незнакомство Ну с правилами чуть не выдает Джоске. Игра заканчивается сгоранием дома Рохана, в то время как Джоске убегает, и отношения между ними еще больше ухудшаются. На следующий день Джоске видит Ну с его матерью, хотя Микитака настаивает, что он загипнотизировал ее, мать также упоминает, что Микитака считает, что он пришелец, сбивая с толку Джоске. Перестрелка на шоссе Однажды Джоске встречает Рохана в автобусе. Рохан все еще недоволен им, но когда стенд Highway Star заманивает Рохана в ловушку в туннеле и почти заманивает в ловушку Джоске, Рохан освобождает Джоске за его счет, и теперь Джоске должен найти пользователя Highway Star, пока преследуется им. Вызывая Коичи за помощью, Джоске удается ехать на мотоцикле Рохана из туннеля в больницу, где Юя Фунгами находится в больнице. Джоске избивает его и освобождает Рохана. Человек, живущий на башне Однажды Джоске, Окуясу и Микитака обнаруживают отключенную электрическую башню, в которой живет Тойохиро Канедаичи, человек, который устроил дом внутри башни. Джоске оказался в ловушке внутри башни, которая оказалась его стендом Super Fly, но Джоске сотрудничает с Микитакой, чтобы сразиться с Тойохиро, который в итоге извиняется и сообщает, что Коичи подвергся нападению со стороны другого пользователя стенда. Enigma Джосуке заручается поддержкой Юи, чтобы выяснить, как исчез Коичи. Оба встречают Теруноске Миямото, пользователя Enigma, стенда, который заключает людей в бумагу. Пока Джоске оказывается в ловушке, Юе удается спасти его так же, как и Коичи, и Теруноске сливается с бумагой и становится книгой. Затем Джоске отдает книгу в библиотеку. Разборки с Кирой Rohan manages to discover a serious lead, as the young Hayato Kawajiri suspiciously spies on his father Kosaku. The group organizes a meeting in order to interrogate Hayato, but Hayato who has discovered that his father Kosaku is the murderer, calls Josuke ahead and makes Kira reveal his name while Josuke is listening. A fight ensues between Kira, Josuke and Okuyasu, but Okuyasu is fatally wounded by the combination of Killer Queen and Stray Cat's powers. While Josuke heals Okuyasu, the latter remains unconscious while Josuke is retreating inside a house. Kira attacks him from outside with explosive bubbles, but Josuke manages to discover that Yoshihiro Kira was helping Yoshikage, and makes Kira inadvertently kill his father. Kira is then wounded by a projectile, and a close-quarter fight ensues between Crazy Diamond and Killer Queen. Crazy Diamond is almost defeated, but Okuyasu manages to teleport Stray Cat away from Killer Queen, allowing Josuke to bypass its defense and pummel Kira into the main street, where Jotaro, Koichi and Rohan were waiting. Kira is surrounded and wounded but still determined. When a doctor approaches him, Kira almost activates his time loop, however, Koichi and Jotaro manage to take him down, and Kira is accidentally run over by an ambulance. Прощание с Морио, золотым сердцем Now that Morioh is safe from evil Stand users, Jotaro and Joseph depart from the town, and Josuke sees them off, saluting them on last time. Josuke, however, manages to steal Joseph's wallet as his allowance for all these years. (The information below derives from the TV Anime. As such, it may or may not be considered .) He is last seen talking with Okuyasu and Koichi about a rumor the former heard and decided to go investigate that rumor. The Book: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day Josuke helps the stand users of Morioh to find the killer of Hanae Orikasa. During the investigation, Josuke's mother is injured, leading Josuke to confront Takuma Hasumi, the killer. Takuma finds out that Josuke was saved by a student with a pompadour in his past and tries to use it against him, but this just upsets Josuke more. Even retaining serious injuries from The Book, Josuke manages to defeat Takuma, who ends up falling from the roof of the library against Josuke's will. Rohan at the Louvre Josuke makes a nonspeaking cameo in this one-shot. He heard Rohan's story about Nanase Kishibe with Koichi and Okuyasu before the mangaka decided to investigate Nizaemon Yamamura's painting "Under the Moon". Так говорил Рохан Кишибэ (OVA) Josuke makes a cameo appearance in the ending when Rohan talks to Koichi and Okuyasu. Only the back of his head and torso are visible in the shot, however. Примечания Навигация